<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight in the old town by IronBeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106395">Fight in the old town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBeast/pseuds/IronBeast'>IronBeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Selene related stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girl Encyclopedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it's offscreen, F/M, Fighting, Transformation, and then they f'd, so is the minor gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBeast/pseuds/IronBeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene's would be evening of boredom is interrupted with a knock at her mansion's door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Selene related stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight in the old town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selene leaned back in her chair as she munched on a sandwich in her hand. Her eyes semi-focused one the flames in the fireplace of her study as her free hand played with her braid.</p><p>She was bored.</p><p>If she had one way to describe her mansion, It would be `functioning`. Nothing really happened unless she went outside and did a little exploring, but even that lost it's charm occasionally.</p><p>She glanced at her sword resting by the fireplace in its sheath. She had gotten it forged before she left the royal realm and infused it with her own power, the weapon had been a companion ever since. She loved most forms of combat. She often read famous battles, often disguised herself to see tournaments she got found out and was amazed at the intensity and skill of the warriors.</p><p>Things like that had driven her to get into the art of fighting herself. She decided to not use spells in duels unless needed and put more value in her swordplay, it actually added to the thrill by beating an opponent with earned ability as opposed to blasting them with magic or her aura, something that she did admit at times was tempting.</p><p>She had not had a good fight in quite some time and considered calling up someone for a spar, but her servants were usually too busy (sometimes she wondered if the labor golems understood `fun`). Sure she could use Olivia as she was up for it, but the last time Selene and the wurm played rough the maids were in a bad mood for days on end due to the wreckage they caused.</p><p>Selene sunk a bit deeper into her chair and sighed.</p><p>“Bored again mistress?” Selene's head turned to see her `right hand`, a red-haired succubus named Lily, enter with two glasses of wine.</p><p>“I'm out of ideas Lily, exploration is a bit dull and there is no one to fight. The maids are too busy as well.”</p><p>“True, time does seem to have slowed lately,” Lily said as she put a glass down on the tray Selene had her sandwiches on while drinking from her own glass. </p><p>“Any ideas? Something's got to liven this place up.” Selene asked. Before Lily could reply, there was a frantic knock on the door. “Come in,” she called.</p><p>A kikimora came in and bowed nervously and stuttering. “Mistress, there is a person approaching the mansion and he seems to be carrying something.”</p><p>Selene's eyes narrowed, someone was coming here? But she would have sensed any monster... `hold on` she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and reached out with her sense.</p><p>She felt a spike of energy, spiritual energy. Selene opened her eyes wide. Whoever was approaching was human!</p><p>“Check if their hostile and see what they want and even if he's clear have Olivia alert, I will be down shortly.” She ordered as she stood up.  The maid ran off as the lilim smiled. “Well Lily, it looks like we found our entertainment,” she said as the two of them followed the maid down to the main entrance.</p><p>When they got there what the didn't expect to see two of the maids giving medical aid to a bleeding woman. She had long brown hair, wore rags and was covered in all sorts of injuries. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths as the maids were tending to her wounds.</p><p>“What is going on? What happened to her?” Selene said curiously.</p><p>“We don't know mistress, this woman was what the man was carrying. He gave her to us and begged us to take care of her and when we asked about him, he said he didn't matter and ran back down the path to the forest.” One of the maids explained.</p><p>Selene was confused if the state of the woman in front of her the man should be anything but okay. But she needed to put that aside for now. “Stand aside, I'll help her,” Selene said as she used her healing spell on the woman. “Lily, go outside and see if Olivia saw where this man went.” Lily nodded and was out the main doors.</p><p>In minutes the small bruises and cuts the maids hadn't patched up where pulling themselves together, but she had to put a bit more power to close what looked like a large stab wound. Now in better condition, the woman's Brown eyes creaked open to and she looked around.</p><p>“Where am I?” she asked. He was about to move before Selene held her down with her tail. </p><p>“Hold still for a few more seconds,” Selene said as she continued using her magic when she felt that  the woman was healed she lifted her tail and let the woman up. “You are at my mansion, I am Selene, who are you?”</p><p>“My name is Carla.” the woman said as she looked around. It was then that she saw the parts that made Selene and the maids inhuman. Fear crossed her face. “Monsters,” she whispered</p><p>“Don't worry, if I wanted to do anything to you I would have already done it.” She said trying to calm her down. “My friend is trying to find out where the man who left you in our care went.”</p><p>“Left me in your care?” confusion quickly turned to horror on Carla's face. “Oh god, Ian! He went off to face them!”</p><p>“Them, what do you mean by them?” The lilim asked.</p><p>“The mayor's men, It's a long story,” Carla told her.</p><p>Selene thought to herself before addressing the maids. “Clean up the blood and then return to your duties, I will use the lounge if you need my attention.” The maids bowed and left to get mops their mistress turned to Carla. “Follow me,” she said as she also left the entrance hall and Carla followed with caution.</p><p>Finding the lounge, Selene, and her guest sat down and made themselves comfortable before Selene broke the silence. “Hopefully Lily will contact me with news soon with news, until then, can you please tell me what is going on?” She asked Carla.</p><p>Carla sat up and cleared her throat before starting. “I am the daughter of a city butcher. We had lived in peace for as long as I remember until we gained a new mayor recently. The mayor is nowhere close to being an honest man, but his son Quinton.” she spat the name with venom “That spoiled excuse for a human is nothing but evil. Whatever he wanted he got and whatever he did he got away with it as in his own words `my father will always turn a blind eye for his son.`”</p><p>“And Ian? What is he to you?” Selene questioned.</p><p>Carla smiled softly. “Ian is a swordsman who settled down in my city to be a carpenter. We connected very quickly and soon he became my best friend, he has been there for me whenever I had trouble, whether if it was helping me at my father's store, or escorting me on my deliveries, he's been there to support me.”</p><p>“So how did it end up like this?”</p><p>She lost her smile. “Quinton wanted me, said I was one of the few girls in town worth bedding. When I refused, he tried to take me by force but Ian had defended me and got into a fight with him, In revenge, he tried to get his father to force the wedding and failing that, tried to have Ian killed.</p><p>He attempted to attack him when his back was turned and I got in the way. Instead of feeling remorse, Quinton decided to cut his losses and attacked again, but Ian severed his arm in a rage at me being hurt, fled with me into the forest being chased by the mayor calling us insane and after that everything becomes hazy.”</p><p>“I see. so he left his beloved here in order to try and save you.” Selene nodded to herself.</p><p>Carla froze and said at she took in the lilim's words. “What?” was all she could say.</p><p>“He didn't want to see you hurt with himself to blame. You just told me he took another man's arm off for you. Few are willing to do that.” </p><p>“He loves me...” Carla said to herself as tears started to flow from her eyes. "I can't believe... How did I not see it?"</p><p>At that point the door to the lounge opened and a maid entered. “Mistress Selene, lily has contacted us, she says Ian is in the abandoned town just south of the mansion and is fighting off a large group of men. He's using hit and run but she doesn't know how long he'll hold out.”</p><p>“Knowing that fool Quinton, they would want him dead or alive,” Carla said in fear. </p><p>“All the more reason to finish your change and find him,” Selene said. She turned to the maid. "Tell lily to drop a marker. We will be there as soon as we can, and bring me my sword!”</p><p>Carla froze again, only this time it was filled with fear. “Change? What do you mean by change?”</p><p>The lilim's expression looked apologetic "I had to boost my healing spell with my energy to keep you alive. No matter what you do, you will end up as a full monster my the end of the day.”</p><p>The woman's face went from full dread to resignation. “I guess my life as a butcher's daughter was over when I took that sword to my gut. It's not exactly like I can just go back home anyway.”</p><p>“It's not all doom and gloom,” Selene reassured her. “You may not have a choice in losing your humanity. But I can give you a different choice.”</p><p>Carla listened carefully to what the lilim said and had to think about her decision. When she had her answer, she smiled.</p><p>“Selene, I've made my decision.”</p><p>~x~</p><p> </p><p>Ian hid behind a wall as he looked as he gathered his thoughts. The sun was going down and soon the only lighting would be the lamps of his opponents, maybe if he started a fire or something he could get the light he needed.</p><p>He had no idea how long it had been since he had left Carla at that mansion. He hoped the maids could do something to save her, if she lived that was her ticket out of this mess, with Just him around Quinton would believe she died and she can move on.</p><p>Move on... without him.</p><p>`No!, don't think that way! This is to protect her! She would never be happy with that scum!` He gave himself encouragement as he glanced around the corner and into the street. The street looked clear. Too clear in fact there wasn't even the sound of any birds, which made it all the better to hear the sound of a bowstring being pulled.</p><p>Ian cursed and broke into a run but I hit the ground in pain as arrows hit him in the thigh and arm. Slowly getting to a knee, he was able to see the archer came from the shadows. “We've got him!” he shouted out. </p><p>Like roaches out of the woodwork, men emerged from the street corners and surrounded him. Gritting his teeth, Ian pulled the arrow from his thigh and stumbled as he stood up and rose his blade. `dammit, there's more than I thought there was.`</p><p>“I wouldn't do anything if I were you.” Just the sound of his voice made Ian groan as he slowly turned around to me the smug face of Quinton. His usual black jacket hanging on his shoulders, exposing the wrappings of what should have been his right arm. “Finally nowhere to run. I've been waiting for this moment.”</p><p>“Quinton... or should I say stumpy?” He grinned as he that took the smile off the spindly man's face. “Can't say I wanted to see you again.”</p><p>“You know, we could have all avoided this if you just handed over the girl. Where is she?” Quinton growled.</p><p>“Nowhere here, I made sure she's out of your hand,”  Ian said before Quinton snapped his fingers and another arrow sank into his leg. He forced down a shout of pain while he dropped his sword that was quickly kicked away by one of the men.</p><p>“Always the fool, aren't you? Always joking and laughing even when you're going to die. Now tell me where she is before I make you beg for mercy.”</p><p>“You mean before you make your buddies here torture me. While you sit back and watch”  Ian managed to remain able to stand. “What's the matter stumpy? Can't do this man to man?” Pissing him off was all Ian wanted, his death would delay them trying to find Carla, the fact that he could go out taunting the man who tried to ruin the woman he loved was a plus.</p><p>“My men are more than capable of handling you themselves.” The rich man said.</p><p>“But not you, granted you've only got one arm so what little experience you have fighting is shot to hell. But I'm not even sorry about that.” Ian shrugged but winced as the arrow in his arm mad is presence known.</p><p>The men surrounding Quinton started to snigger. “Shut up!” he growled.</p><p>The swordsman Kept going. “And now instead of researching magical prosthetics or something like that and fixing yourself up, you put your money into a tracking down a man in vengeance and a woman who not only wants nothing to do with you, but you also stabbed! I've got to say, at least you know your priorities stumpy.” </p><p>“My name is Quinton!”  The one-armed man shouted in a rage.</p><p>“I'll call you what I damn please!” Ian shouted. “Stumpy, Mr lopsided, broken doll and my personal favorite, scum! You just told me I was going to die, so why should I, in my last moments on this earth, help a man I have nothing but hate for? You idiot.”</p><p>Quinton had clearly had enough as he ordered two of the men to hold Ian down on his knees. “Fine! Then, I wonder long you can keep smiling when I'm done with you.” He said as he pulled a knife from his jacket. “I don't care about that bitch anymore, I just want to make you suffer.”</p><p>Ian was about to close his eyes as he was going to steel himself for the pain and not give Kenneth the satisfaction of hearing him screaming before purple light caught his eye, everybody seemed to be detracted at this light that was coming from the lower floor windows of a nearby building.</p><p>And then suddenly as the light faded a black blur flew from the window and barred into the men that were holding Ian and slammed them into the floor. Before he could question what's going on a pair of clawed hands took his arm and pulled him to an ally.</p><p>I went by fast enough that the was only now able to notice who save him. And in this case, it was a pair of women. One of which had a cloak on. The other was a beautiful redhead that had... wings and a tail? He had to take another look at her head to confirm the horns. It appears that at least one of them was a succubus.</p><p>“Thanks for the save you two, but who are you?” Ian asked as he pulled the arrows from his body with a groan. He thought he saw the cloaked one twitch when he did that but was unsure.</p><p>“Lilyana, but you can call me Lily" the succubus smiled. "You left your woman at my mistress's mansion. She sent us to find you."</p><p>"Took your sweet time"</p><p>Lilyana pouted slightly "I would have saved you earlier, but you move so damn fast I didn't know where you were.”</p><p>“Is Carla safe?” He asked Lily.</p><p>“Yes, we were able to save her life,” Lily said as a weight Ian was feeling was lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>“Right then,  do you know any quick healing spells? I've got a score to settle.” </p><p>The succubus's eyebrow raised. “I do, but why not retreat with us?” she said as she powered her spell and patched his arrow wounds</p><p>“I made a promise I would not run, and if we leave now. We would be leading them back to the mansion. I will not let her be in danger if I could help it. And I need to make it so that bastard doesn't go after her, for good this time.” he said with determination.</p><p>“Very well. to be honest, this should prove entertaining, Mistress would probably say the same.” Lily said with a smile.</p><p>Ian heard Quinton shouting instructions as the men searched the area. “We need to move and strike fast. With you two as backup, they won't know what hit them.” He turned to the cloaked one. “Everybody is a free target but keep the casualties to a minimum. Stumpy is mine, but if you have a chance, take it.” The response was a low growling noise and he could make out a teeth-bearing grin in the darkness of her hood. “I'll take that as an agreement. Okay, let's do this!” he said as he ran out into the open, followed by his two new companions. </p><p>Together the three of them tore the enemy to shreds. With his body back at full strength, Ian had Quinton's thugs beaten in skill. While Lily stuck to taking archers with her fire. What surprised him most was the cloaked one. More than one time he had missed someone getting into his blind spot and only noticed when they were sent flying by her blows. He thanked her when he could and she nodded in return as they ran to the next fight.</p><p>At one point he had seen her cloak flutter and seen a glimpse of large black claws, it had him wondering what monster she was.</p><p>Eventually, Quinton's thugs were mostly cleared. Those that had not felt the wrath of the warrior and two monsters had run away. When the trio found him again, Quinton was screaming his head off “All of you are useless! None of you could beat three people!”</p><p>“It's over Stumpy. Stop now before you hurt yourself more.” Ian said.</p><p>“No! I won't be done until your dead at my feet! Where are the others?”</p><p>“Oh, so those men belonged to you?” An amused female voice rang out. Everyone turned to the street to see a black-clothed succubus, but this one was different from Lily. She had long white hair tied up in a braid with what was left giving her a fringe. Her wings and tail were white and her eyes were blood red. She was holding a sword in her hands and was strolling like there wasn't a fight going on.</p><p>“Who the in blazes are you?” Quinton asked rudely. “And what have you done with my men?”</p><p>“Me? I am Selene, and you are on my land, causing some trouble.” She greeted. “and as for you men, they were causing a nuisance so I removed them."</p><p>"Impossible, there were twenty guys there!" Quinton shouted in disbelief.</p><p>Selene simply smiled "And none of them were able to even interest me, despite how fun that rumble was... so much for quality, right? Now they are gone and I suggest you do the same.”</p><p>“Not until I take one of you down!” Quinton ran at the cloaked woman and tried to slash her with his knife. She dodged but was slow enough for the knife to tear hear cloak and reveal her appearance. The woman had the limbs and tail of a tiger along with twitching cat ears in place of actual ones, but she had a familiar face that shocked both Ian and Quinton.</p><p>It was Carla.</p><p>Those three words almost shut Ian down. Had Carla become a monster? What had happened to her when he left her at the mansion? All this and more hit his brain like a wagon crash.</p><p>Quinton had become terrified. “Carla? What have you become?”</p><p>Carla gained a feral smile as she flexed her claws. “Something much more,” she said, her voice had become deeper than what Ian remembered.</p><p>“What the hell!” Quinton raged. “You should be mine you are mine! Not this... freak!”</p><p>Clara's eyes became feline like as she laughed. “Yours? That's the greatest joke I've heard! When did you think I would go for a man who thinks money can get them everything? Who ruins people's lives and then uses his daddy to ignore the law? Tries to kill those who defy him? You disgust me!” she said as she approached Quinton.</p><p>The man was panicking and looking around for any help, but however, his men were unconscious, slain, fleeing or were simply refusing to budge. “Stay back, stay back you monster!”</p><p>“I'll say this for what's hopefully the last time, leave me alone!” she shouted as she slashed his chest.</p><p>Quinton screamed in pain as Carla turned around and walked away. Selene addressed the remaining men. “Take him and leave, this is your only warning.”</p><p>Frantically, Quinton was carried out of the town and the rest, one way or another, left as well. That left Ian and the monsters in the ruined town. Ian was about to get Selene's attention before he was tackled to the ground by Carla.</p><p>“Carla what are yo-mmph!” he was silenced by her kiss, which he returned with just as much passion.</p><p>“I'm sorry. Ian.” She whispered in his ear as she continued to straddle him.</p><p>“Sorry?” Ian parroted confused.</p><p>“You almost died today because of me.” She said as tears started to fell from her eyes. “You would have died without me being able to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you, Ian, I just realized it recently and the fact that I could have lost you like that scares me so much it hurts,” she said as she continued to cry.</p><p>Carla let Ian stand up but continued to cry into his shoulder. “It's okay Carla, everything turned out okay, Quinten is gone, nothing can stop us being together, so please don't cry,” he told her softly. As he used a finger to wipe her tears.</p><p>Carla smiled and nodded and the two hugged and kissed before they approached Lilim and her servant.</p><p>Selene was stretching her arms and wings. “Well, that was fun for what it was, Shame those guys weren't really that good at fighting.”</p><p>“Is that so mistress?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Even for humans they were weak, a few had potential, maybe is the leave the service of that idiot man, but who knows?”  Selene said with a shrug before noticing the new couple. “So, are you happy with your choice?” she asked Carla. The tiger monster nodded while Ian looked between the two.</p><p>“Choice?” Ian asked</p><p>"Selene had to turn me into a monster to save my life." said Carla "She told me I could choose what I would become. I told her I wanted to face Quinton with you, and make him pay for what he did to us, together."</p><p>She flexed her arm, showing her powerful muscles "Selene... manipulated the energy and made me this. A 'Jinko'" She lifted her gaze, some of her past shyness showing through "Do you like it?"</p><p>Ian smiled. “I like it. But I would have liked it no matter what you became.”</p><p>“I offered Carla to train her in order to fight with her new instincts, plus it would be fun to have a sparring partner. do you mind staying at my mansion for a while?” Selene asked.</p><p>He shrugged. “We don't have anywhere to go, so why not?” </p><p>“Then it's settled! Lily, open the way home.”</p><p>“Yes, mistress.” Lily opened a portal hat glowed purple.</p><p>Selene looked to Carla. “You remember your room right? See you in the afternoon tomorrow”. She said with a wink as she went through the portal.</p><p>Ian was confused. “What did she mean by that?”</p><p>“You'll see,” Cala said slyly and laughed as she pulled a lost Ian through the portal. Lily went in and closed it from the other side, leaving the ruined town silent once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>